The Mary Sue issue
by PrincessKraken
Summary: There seems to be a new sorceress around. She wants to come to Balamb Garden. AND she wants one certain knight for her own. It's supposed to lead towards a SquallxSeifer. yeah, supposed ¬¬
1. last minute request

_Ok. So this is awkward. I usually don't write fan fictions. (You'll probably notice that cough), but this story got stuck in my brains and wanted to come out. So I let it, and unleash it on the world, now. _

_I am NOT a native English-speaker. So not. So I'll apologize for the mistakes. If somebody wants to point them out to me, or even so the beta-reading-stuff, just yell at me. I'd be glad. No, really ) (if someone actually wants to know the rest of this crap, that is)_

…………

_Disclaimers? Usual stuff, square rules and I don't. And I don't like Rinoa. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Psssscht_

The aspirin tablet made a happy sound as it danced towards the bottom of the water glass. Squall hated aspirin. It always left a nasty white rim on the glass, and it tasted awfully salty. Plus it gave the plain water one drank afterwards a weird taste.

Just… horrible. Squall tried to avoid it as much as he could. But on days like these, when the paperwork piles would just look as high as they had in the morning, he forced himself to take something against the hammering headaches.

And today was such a day. A day, on which he almost regretted Rinoa leaving him. She was a clumsy and untalented bit of a sorceress, but she knew how to use curga at its full potential.

Someone knocked at the door. Not too loud, in a discrete way, but yet firmly. Quistis.

The commander wondered if it was a good sign that he could identify his co-workers by the way they knocked at his door.

"Hng?" he grunted, knowing that Quistis was going to translate that into a "Come on in, and show me all the extra work you brought me today."

And so she did.

"Good evening, Squall", she said, entering the room and standing still before his desk. She always stood, never taking the seat Squall offered her every time. He began to think that it was some kind of silent protest against the unconfortableness of those chairs.

Squall leaned backwards, the glass of now bubbling water in one hand, yet not quite decided to drink it up. "Evening. Brought me something?" he asked, dryly. The headache was killing him.

Quistis nodded. "It just entered ten minutes ago", she said, "it's a request. From Trabia."

Squall just waved his hand in a "I don't really care" sort of way. "Whatever it is, just send Selphie. They like her, she likes them, and all's going to be fine, end of the problem. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"They're not asking for help to come. They want to send someone here." Quistis' voice was calm as always. She probably knew how annoying that late request must be for the commander, and yet she was too serious to just putting it on the to-do list. "One of their soon-to-be SeeDs turned out to be a sorceress." She shuffled through the papers she had brought with her, "and Trabia still lacks the infrastructure to protect her for now. So they want to send her here."

Squall rubbed his eyes. "Wait. SeeDs. Protect. A sorceress? Where's the sense in that?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes a slight bit and muttered something that sounded much like "look at who's speaking" and added, in a louder voice "They just want to make sure nothing bad is going to happen. As it seems, this sorceress, if well trained, could be quite powerful. I suppose the Trabia Garden just doesn't what anything or anyone taking her over."

"Just who should do that?" The headache was now pounding against Squalls temples, making him feel sick for a moment. "There's no one who could do that, Ultimecia's…"

"It's a quite widely spread rumor that she didn't really die. I know we killed her body, but there's no proof her soul or spirit or so didn't escape form compression as we did."

Squall looked at her blankly. "Have you been hanging around Odyne lately, Quistis?"

She pulled some strands of hair behind her ear nervously. "Just that one time. Don't really want the repeat the experience, trust me." Then she straightened again. "I think we should help.

Squall sighted. It was obvious that Quistis had already taken the decision, and there was no possibility she was not going to have her way. He wasn't going to give up so easily though. A sorceress meant trouble. And he liked avoiding trouble.

"So, what do we know about her anyway?"

Quistis fumbled through her papers again, looking for the right beginning. "Well, her name's Mary Sue Darling…"

Squall winced inwardly. 'Darling'. That name was just so… so… it almost beat 'Heartilly'. And for Mary Sue... that wasn't any better. It seemed just too perfect.

"She's the daughter of a well known Trabian actress and the ambassador of Estar in Trabia. She entered the Garden at an early age, being quite talented. She took up gunblading, by the way. She has first class ranks and she's already able to beat the instructors. Her powers only got noticed recently, after the war, but they are already good enough to match with Rinoa's."

Squall snorted. That sounded perfectly like a 'Mary Sue' to him. And he was quite sure he didn't want such a monster near him. Not at all.

Not noticing her commander's unease, Quistis continued. "It was clear from the beginning that she couldn't stay in Trabia. So she chose the Balamb Garden as her new home."

Squall peeked at her through his messy bangs. "Why Balamb? There are other Gardens out there…"

That seemed to be the no-no question, as Quistis suddenly became very, very annoyed and very, very nervous at the same time. Not an easy task, but she did fine.

"It's because… well, how to put it? She requested for a knight. She being a sorceress, she might have assumed that she also had a right to have a knight."

"And?"

"Well, she requested for a certain person…" Quistis unease was growing with every word.

Squall shut his eyes, and began a metal mantra _not me not me not me not me not me not me not me, please, not me_

"Who?"

Quistis shifted her weight on her left leg. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, as if it were very hard to pronounce the name and give some proper sound to it.

"She requested for _Sir…_" she made a pause, as to show that word just how much she hated it, "Sir Seifer."


	2. not going any better

_Summer break and it's raining. So I have nothing better to do than continue this madness._

_And I'm still not a native English-speaker. Damn. I wonder what I'm doing wrong… _

_**Disclaimer:** not mine, I wouldn't be here, bored to death, if they were. And I still don't like Rinoa._

……………………………………………………………………………

"_She requested for Sir…" she made a pause, as to show that word just how much she hated it, "Sir Seifer."_

**Chapter 2**

Squall chocked. That had been the dumbest moment to drink the water. He had to fight against the urge to spurt it out again.

"The Hell? Seifer? No!"

Quistis acknowledged the Commander's unease, but did not let go.

"Listen…"

"I said: No!"

It had been a pain to find Seifer after the war. The bastard new how to hide himself. It involved living in a rat-hole and not eating more than nothing. Needless to say that, once they finally found him, he was on the edge of passing away.

Then all the revenge-hungry, angry people who wanted someone to pay for the war. The sorceress was dead? Oh, well, um, didn't she have a knight? Squall still didn't like to think back to their escape from Estar, an angry, lynch-willing mob on their heels. He never got the certainty, but he was quite sure half of them were on Haste. Needless to say, it was _not_ one of Squalls dearest memories.

He somehow managed to half convince the people (and there were lots of them), that the "Knight" had been under the sorceress' control, not or only partially responsible for his acts. The conditions the obtained for his former archrival's life were that Seifer had not to leave the Garden and was not nominated instructor or SeeD. It seemed to please both sides, and Seifer had been held "prisoner" in Balamb Garden since then, even if Squall was a little surprised that the blonde did give in so quickly and without any resistance.

Making him to a sorceress' knight again would be the biggest mistake he could possibly do.

"Just what _is_ she thinking? I did not fight the whole world for Almasy's life just to put him under the orders of a sorceress again. Where was she during the war anyway? Didn't she pay attention to anything?"

Quistis wrinkled her nose, thinking for a good explanation. "Well, people forget and…"

"You don't forget a war that was held not two years ago." Squall interrupted, sourly. He was tired, had a headache and the whole story was just ridiculous. He had made his mind up, this sorceress was not going to stay at Balamb Garden, and she was not going to have one bit of Seifer. End of the discussion.

Quistis coughed. "There's just another, little, slight problem, then". Squall didn't like the fact that she didn't dare to look at him while saying that. "She's… already here."

Squall managed to look totally blank. Neither a frown nor a glare. Just a blank look.

"Excuse me?"

Quistis still wasn't looking at him. "Well, she brought the trabian request herself. Thought it would be much easier and faster that way."

Squall growled under his breath. Just wait until he got his hands on that sneaky bitch.

"Well, tell her to get lost, we're not interested and…"

He was interrupted by loud shouting and crashing sounds that came from outside the office. Then and when there were sounds that seemed to be bells tinkering or horse-whinnying The two of them looked at each other, wondering who got the nerves to do such a racket near the commander's office.

And then a Mesmerize rampaged through the door.


	3. Enters Mary Sue

_Woah, it's been quite some time Oo _

_And, haha, no, I did not give up this story… yet. _

_Due to my non-native-english-speaker-status, I suppose there will be quite some mistakes. Don't flame, just tell me where they are, and I'll fix it. _

_**Disclaimer:** All FF8 are belong to square-enix. 'nuff said_

……………………………………………………………………………

_He was interrupted by loud shouting and crashing sounds that came from outside the office. Then and when there were sounds that seemed to be bells tinkering or horse-whinnying The two of them looked at each other, wondering who could have the nerves to do such a racket near the commander's office._

_And then a Mesmerize rampaged through the door._

**Chapter 3**

The sound of a whip cracked through the air, immobilizing the Mesmerize instantly. Squall cursed his head-ache, as he realized that Quistis had been quicker on this one. But then, she might just be thinking that it was her duty to protect the commander from Mesmerizes of any kind. Be they in the wild of some forest or in his office.

It was a trabian mesmerize, slightly shorter and with more fur than the estarian. The bell noises that were heard earlier came from a little tinker bell attached to its neck with a big pink silky ribbon. The horn was still attached to the forehead, and it seemed like the beast knew very well what kind of damage it could inflict with it.

The whip-crack had calmed it down somehow, but it still seemed to be nervous, blowing air through it's nostrils with quite some force and eyeing it's opponents with blood-shot eyes, ready to throw its bladed horn into the melee at the slightest movement.

Slowly, Squall reached for his gunblade. He had no idea how a Mesmerize ended up in his office, but that didn't mean he would tolerate such a thing.

Not breaking the eye-to-eye contact with the beast, he aimed and…

"NOOOOO!"

…blinked.

A girl had appeared out of nowhere and threw herself at the neck of the horse-like monster.

"Don't kill Fluffy! Please don't kill her! She's my best friend!"

The girl was now clinging desperately to the neck of the mesmerize, and watched towards the two S.e.e.D with two pleading, purple eyes.

Quistis lowered her whip. "You mean… that thing is your pet?"

The girl nodded "Fluffy's been with me since… forever! She's just a bit nervous about her new surroundings and escaped as I wasn't paying attention. Please, Mr. Leonhard, Sir, don't kill her!"

Squall lowered his weapon as well.

"Who…?" he asked, still keeping an eye on the beast, which didn't look that much less nervous with the girl now hanging on its neck.

Quistis sighted, then straightened herself again. "This," she said, in her sweetest voice "is Mary Sue Darling, the sorceress I was just talking with you about."

One of Squall's eyebrows went up. "You are a sorceress?"

The girl saluted in a most S.e.e.D-like way. "Sir, yes, sir!" Then she grinned sheepishly, still trying to gain control over her 'pet' which she now held firmly by the ribbon.

The second eyebrow joined the first one as Squall looked closer at her.

She seemed to do her best in appearing like a sorceress. Her curly hair was black, and so was her long dress. She also wore black fishnet gloves. Her skin at the other hand was pale and seemed almost too pure to be true. She had huge, violet eyes (although, after some reflection, Squall thought that she would refer herself at them to be "amethysts") that were sparkling with a mischievous and intelligent glow. The only out of place touch of color were her hairpins, them being the same disturbing pink than the mesmerize's ribbon.

Squall wondered briefly if she used the beast the same way Rinoa had used Angelo, although he didn't quite see her lifting the horse to fire it like a cannonball.

Then he decided that he didn't like her.

And he didn't think he needed to be nice to someone he didn't like anyway. "Why Seifer?"

The girl practically began to beam. "It's just… how to say… the way he devoted himself to that sorceress. I know it wasn't right, but still… it was sooo romantic." Then she became serious again. "And I think I can save him."

Save him? By making him a knight again? Where did she see the logic in this?

There was something about this girl that was definitely not right.

But of course, Quistis was her sweet self, trying to make the girl feel comfortable. She laid her arms around the girl's shoulders and smiled broadly towards her commander. "Seems like we'll have to keep her here now..."

Squall sighed, in defeat.

"All right, all right… just get that beast out of my office, then take her to Dr. Kadowaki for the basic check-up, then…"

He was interrupted by Mary-Sue, who pulled a file out of her backpack. "That won't be necessary, sir. I have all my medical files with me, so…"

"Now, now… "; Quistis was still smiling her sweet, sweet smile, although it seemed to be just frozen on her face. "It's one of the rules… every new student has to have a Balamb-proper medical file, wherever they are from."

"But, really, I don't need…" the girl protested, stubbornly, and Squall wondered if there was more to it that just the fear of doctors. But as he was about to say something, Quistis practically dragged Mary Sue out of the office, the mesmerize reluctantly following them.

Squall slumped himself back into his chair. He could see trouble when it crossed his way.

And he was sure of something: She was, in no way, to see Seifer Almasy.

Because that would mean even bigger trouble.


End file.
